Island Trip
by Daigon-Demon
Summary: After Zuko built him and sokka a island to get away from the duties of fire lord, the only dutie they have is to themselve


**Well, Im Bored And Want To Write A Yaoi Fanfic So...TADA XD But Seriously Sokka x Zuko Need More Love. This is set a year or so after the war so enjoy also give a big thank you to my friend and advisor BLUEY! haha, also flames will be used fuel Zuko :3**

* * *

I smiled when he neared the small tropical island, it looked so peaceful just like Zuko explained it to me last night, and palm trees lined the beach like a wall of green, brown secrecy and beyond that I couldn't see much, only traces a small cute welcoming hut. "Cant this boat go any faster Zuko!" I said still excited about getting onto the island "common Sokka your killing me, it's just a little further" Zuko replied laughing at my impatience, his voice was perfect as always, after that I waited in silence, watching the small peaceful island get bigger until we landed on the port and I jumped out with my blue water tribe bag and ran behind the wall of palm trees. It was beautiful, there was a small, grass covered hill that you could walk up and a small waterfall coming from of the hill top leading to a big pool at the bottom, the pool was carved from some strange black rigid rock that looked like the base of this whole island because there was a small black court probably used for games that was the same black and a path way from the hut to around the pool was the same to. Other then theses parts of the island it was grass and sand, it was really beautiful.

"It took 6 months but I promised you a place away...just for us" Zuko whispered in my ear seductively, I shuddered in delight "Z-Zuko I told you not to spoil me.." I managed to reply, he walked around so he was in front of me, he was slightly taller than me, his body was built so well, strong and big and he was so hot "how can I not spoil something so beautiful" he leaned in and locked lips with mine, my lips shaped around his and we kissed passionately I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, dropping my bag.

Zuko grinned and broke away from our kiss "What do you wana do first?" Zuko said, he knew exactly what I wanted to do, but I knew he wouldn't let me have it his response would be 'to early' and I grinned at my new thought "FIRE NATION SCUM" and I tackled him into the pool Zuko laughed and rose out of the water in a fighting stance, his clothes saturated and slightly see-through "prepare to die Peasant" Zuko grinned. "WATER BENDING WAVE!" I remarked playfully as I pushed the water with all my strength, a wave slamming into his lean figure. When the water had returned to its normal, calm state, Zuko had disappeared. Before long, my ankles were grabbed on by two strong hands and I was pulled under the water's surface. The hands then released my ankles, tracing my sensitive, tanned skin and tickling it in the process and I giggled and he moved his hands to my sensitive sides and pulled and down to his level and kissed he again and he rose out of the water, kissing still As normal he broke away first

"Sokka.." He said slowly " I smiled "Yes, pathetic fire bender?" He grinned and picked me up easily, and cradled me in his arms "It's getting dark" I sighed "TO THE HUT." He put me down gently on the soft grass and we grabbed our bags and walked into the hut, it was beautiful and cute like it was on the outside. he lead me to the bed room, it was pretty big; it had a huge white fluffy bed with two small bed side tables and two big wardrobes on opposite walls, which were filled with clothes (Zuko told me not to pack much) and some pictures of the island and me and him "Do you like the room?" Zuko asked "it's so..so beautiful" Zuko wrapped his arms around me from behind and nibbled on my ear slightly and whispered "do you like the clothes?" I didn't pay much attention to much of the clothes but when I looked again I saw a little section was completely leather and edible candy clothes and I blushed madly and Zuko snickered in my ear "Dirty fire nation"


End file.
